Rescue of Alice Elliott
The '''Rescue of Alice Elliott '''was an attempt to rescue American hostage Alice Elliott, which turned into a four-way battle between the Babylon Coalition, the Black Widows, the Reapers, and the St. Louis Police Department that culminated in the deaths of several Black Widow operatives and at least four policemen. Background In early September of 2019, the Black Widows, a terrorist organization, kidnapped American students Leah West and Alice Elliott as they were heading home from swim practice. Fortunately, Leah was able to escape, while Alice was taken to an apartment in Maplewood, Missouri. Kingfish, leader of the Black Widows, sent the US government a threatening ransom video demanding the release of all Turkish POWs on American soil and about $14 million in ransom money, or else Alice would be executed. Edward Maglio, a student at Evergreen Institute, recognized the building that Kingfish was holding Alice inside but decided to hold off on a rescue mission out of fear of being outnumbered and outgunned. Later, on the evening of September 19th, 2019, Edward and his friends Lewis Jordan, Ava Clancy, Olivia Martin, Warhawk, Kyle Bates, Mason Davidson and Sezen Ulas were taking a stroll through Maplewood after a late night shopping trip when they accidentally caught sight of Edward's aunt Courtney, who sought to destroy Kingfish in a revenge mission against the terrorist leader due to a past encounter that left Courtney scarred for life. Deducing that Courtney was going to stop Kingfish herself, Edward began to grow concerned for her own personal safety, as did Ava and Kyle. After much deliberation, it was decided that Edward and his friends would follow Courtney in order to talk some sense into her. However, all this wasn't meant to be. The rescue mission On the night of September 19, 2019, Edward and his friends tailed Courtney into the apartment building where Alice Elliiott was being held captive. Courtney stealthily entered the apartment, where she found Alice tied up in the apartment's pantry. Suddenly, she was ambushed by Kingfish and Babylon Coalition assassin Lowell M. Carlisle, believing her to be a police officer. She was able to subdue the two, but just as Courtney was about to kill Kingfish, she was distracted by the sudden arrival of Edward, giving Kingfish the opportunity to overpower Courtney and shoot Edward in the face. Edward, despite being in pain, shrugged off the injury and returned fire, wounding Kingfish in the left hand. Kingfish grinned, before shooting Edward once again, this time in the abdomen, and taunting him, commenting about how Edward was "weakened by attachments.", before shooting him again in the shoulder. He then raised the gun he was holding to Edward's head, intending to shoot him between the eyes, before being distracted by the sudden arrival of Ava Clancy, whom Kingfish shot in the chest (however, unbeknownst to Onan, Ava was protected by a Kevlar vest she wore underneath the jacket she was wearing). Enraged by this, Edward charged Onan and engaged in a vicious fistfight against him, beating Onan down. The fistfight then became a knife fight as Onan pulled out a combat knife and began viciously assaulting Edward, who was able to disarm the knife, only to be stabbed through the arm with Onan's hidden wristblade. Despite the agonizing pain that he was in, Edward was able to shrug it off and continue fighting; Onan was able to slash Edward a couple times before Edward kicked him in the groin. Bent on killing Eddie, Onan was able to beat Edward down before stabbing him in the rib with his wrist-blade. Onan mocked the injured Edward, spitefully telling him to look at himself before calling him pathetic. Before he could finish Edward off, Courtney ambushed Onan from behind, then scratched his face with her fingernails, disfiguring him. However, as Onan was pulled off of Eddie, the injured college student was able to stab Onan in the abdomen with a shard of broken glass, much to Courtney's shock. There was a brief moment of silence as Onan painfully yanked the shard of glass out of his abdomen before attempting to stab Edward again with the wrist-blade, only to be overpowered and beaten by Edward within an inch of his life. He then disfigured Onan further by scraping his face against a broken mirror, while Onan screamed in agony. He then proceeded to bash Onan's already injured face against the broken mirror, taunting him about how every time he would look at his mangled face, he would remember what he did to Edward and his friends. After getting his face bashed against the mirror a total of four times, Onan passed out from his injuries. While Onan was down, Courtney freed Alice before checking on Edward's wound. Meanwhile, Ava Clancy recovered from being shot and walked into the apartment. Upon seeing the carnage and Edward's injuries, she immediately called 911 and an ambulance. She and Aunt Courtney then tried to comfort Edward, believing he was dying. Edward looked into their eyes and told them he was proud of them for standing up for him, before passing out from his injuries as well. Aftermath The attack left Edward out of action for a while, with his friend Lewis Jordan taking his place as head investigator until he recovered. The attack also left Alice Elliott suffering from PTSD and she wound up going to therapy sessions for months. Category:Incidents Category:Battles